For a semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor chip, there is known a technique of encapsulating the semiconductor chip mounted on a lead frame or a circuit substrate with resin. For the semiconductor chip encapsulated with the resin in this manner, there is also known a technique of providing a protruding electrode (also called a post, pillar, columnar electrode, or the like) having an apical surface thereof exposed from the resin (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-027848). Further, there is also known a technique of flip-chip connecting another semiconductor chip onto the semiconductor device which is provided with the protruding electrode having the apical surface exposed from the resin in this manner, utilizing this exposed protruding electrode (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-250906).
Further, for the semiconductor device provided with the semiconductor chip, there are known a technique of incorporating the semiconductor chip in the circuit substrate (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-073771), and a technique of flip-chip connecting another semiconductor chip utilizing a conductor part provided on the incorporated semiconductor chip, for example, the protruding electrode or a wiring (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-283021).
When the protruding electrode is provided in this manner having the apical surface exposed from the resin which encapsulates the semiconductor chip, it is preferable to provide the protruding electrode having such a height as to expose the apical surface from the resin, according to the thickness of the resin provided on the arrangement surface side of the protruding electrode.
While the protruding electrode is formed by the use of a plating method, for example, when the protruding electrode having a large height is to be provided, there arises a problem of consuming a long time for forming the protruding electrode or a problem of inviting increase in manufacturing and material cost of the semiconductor chip provided with the protruding electrode and the semiconductor device provided with this semiconductor chip. Further, when thickness is increased in resist used as a mask in the formation of the protruding electrode, there might arise a problem that it becomes difficult to form a fine pattern in the resist, it is not possible to provide a fine protruding electrode, and it is not possible to provide the plural protruding electrodes at a narrow pitch.